Waiting
by greendayjewels86
Summary: Harlie Nichols, Friend of Penelope Garcia. What Happens when she meets Penelope's chocolate adonis? Morgan/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of its characters. I only wish I did.

Waiting

Chapter 1

I stood here waiting for him. I waited. And waited. And waited some more. I knew that his job was important but getting stood up again wasn't something I was looking forward too. But then again dating someone that worked for the FBI wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done either. I looked around before sighing and looking at my watch once more. 11:00pm. I couldn't wait any longer.

I walked down the street and stopped in front of my car. Unlocking it I got in and grabbed my cell phone from my jacket pocket. One missed call. Of course I would have got that message if I hadn't left it on silent. Pushing speed dial one I listened to the message.

"_Harlie, baby, I hate to do this to you again, but we just got another case and I've got to leave. I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll make it up to you. I love you." _

I shut my phone and sighed.

"Story of my life." I said out loud. I started the engine and made my way home from the small café I was supposed to be having dinner with my boyfriend.

******************************************************************

I hated leaving Harlie again. I felt horrible for breaking another date, but here I was on a plane heading for Massachusetts. I closed my phone and sighed. I had been hoping to catch her before we took off. I ended up leaving her a message.

"Morgan." My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. I looked up into the face of Spencer Reid.

"What Reid?"

"We're getting ready to go over the case. Hotch called you a couple times but you were off in lala land." Reid smiled before he walked back over to his seat and buckled back up.

"Are you here Morgan?" Hotch asked me with a small smirk.

"Yeah, I just feel bad. I left my girlfriend standing outside a restaurant waiting for me. Again." Elle looked shocked as well as everyone else.

"You have a girlfriend?" Elle asked.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend. I think I'm done practicing for awhile." I said with a smile as her face turned red at my sentence.

"Okay on with the case." Hotch said stopping us from continuing. "Three women raped and strangled in six days."

"Three in six days? This guy is really sick." Reid interrupted.

"Yes well, all the attacks happened on the same street. So I think that this guy has to at least either live in the neighborhood or live close by." Gideon put his two cents in.

Hotch shook his head in agreement before speaking again. "All the women are between the ages of 30-40 years old. So we are probably looking for someone between the ages of 18-25 years old."

"Yeah, the older the rape victim the more likely they'll be younger." Reid rambled off a few more statistics of rape and ages.

A few hours later we had pretty good idea what kind of guy we were looking for. Now we just had to look at the evidence and see our profile coincided with what it said.

I knew when we landed, which would be soon, would be too late to call Harlie. I hope she wouldn't be mad a me for leaving again. I guess that I would find out in the morning exactly how she felt.

******************************************************************

The next morning I woke up in bed and reached for Derek. Finding nothing I remembered that he was off on a case again. I leaned over and smelled the pillow next to me, picking up his scent I inhaled more. That man always smelled like heaven. Hearing my alarm go off a few seconds later I had to get up and get ready for work.

A half an hour later I was dressed in black slacks and a nice shirt, grabbing my ID, purse and keys I was off. I flipped on my phone and called Derek. I ended up leaving him a message. I worked at the FBI unofficially. I mean I had clearance to help with stuff but mostly I helped out Penelope Garcia. I had known her for a long time. When she came to me asking if I wanted to help her out at the BAU division, I didn't think I would be great, but I need a job and said if she could get it done I would be there.

A days later I still hadn't met anyone on the team that she helped all the time. When she told me that she had the perfect guy in mind for me I was a little skeptical. But as soon as she introduced me to Derek Morgan I was a goner. I think that was the first time a man had ever made me speechless.

_**Flashback**_

"_Harlie! You made it!" I heard a girly yell. I turned around at the door and looked behind me to find Penelope coming toward me followed by a tall dark haired man in a dark suit._

"_Pen! How are you? It's been forever. I can't thank you enough for this." I said smiling at the guy behind her._

"_Don't thank me yet. I want you to meet your new boss "Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch. Hotch I would like to introduce you to Harlie Nichols." _

_I smiled as I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_Excited on your first day?" He asked. Garcia cleared her throat._

"_Well, Hotch this is more like her third day. You guys have been gone." I smiled at him and shook my head agreeing with Pen._

"_Oh, well. Did you like your first day?" He asked me with a smile. _

"_Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I wasn't sure what to expect working here but I like it. So far." I said as we started to walk again. Showing our ID's we got in pretty quickly._

"_Would you like to meet the rest of the team?" He looked at me expectantly. Just as I was going to answer Garcia interrupted. _

"_I want her help on something first. I'll introduce her to them later. Maybe one at a time. You guys can be a bit overwhelming and you know how Reid is when he meets new people." She rambled off. I just smiled and shook my head at her._

"_Well you heard the woman. Maybe later." I smiled and followed Garcia into her office. "What was that about. 'I'll introduce her them to her one at a time.' What will the do kill me with their looks or something?" _

"_Sorry doll. I just think that one of the guys will be perfect for you and I don't want you to see him yet."_

"_Pen, I don't think that will be such a good idea. I mean look what I just got out of." I said trying to keep my embarrassment down._

"_Honey, you just got out of the hospital last week."_

"_Yeah, only because my boyfriend tried to kill me, just cause I wanted to leave him." I sighed and sat down at one of the computers, "Why do I end up with all the crazies?"_

"_I don't know sweetie but I promise you this guy is not a crazy and he is incredibly sweet and caring. Not to mention that he is gorgeous." _

_A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in." Garcia yelled without looking away from her computer._

"_Hey, baby-girl. Got anything for me?" The guy asked coming in the door and glancing at me before returning his attention to Garcia._

"_No, Handsome I don't, but I want you to meet someone. Derek Morgan meet Harlie Nichols newest member to my computer kingdom."_

_I just looked at this gorgeous guy. I mean Garcia talked about him and the team all the time but jesus this guy was just too hot for words. It was then I found the I couldn't talk._

"_Nice to meet you." He said putting his hand out. I took his hand and shook it all the while looking at him. Finally I shook my head._

"_Uh huh." I said. He chuckled and looked at Garcia before leaving the room. I automatically put my head in my hands and groaned._

"_Wow. Harlie speechless. Never thought that would happen." Penelope said. I could hear the laughter in her voice. "Oh, by the way that's the guy I was talking about setting you up with."_

"_WHAT?!?" I looked up at her before turning red. "Great and I just looked totally stupid."_

"_Not really I mean he made you speechless that's a first."_

"_Oh shut-up Pen." I said angrily even though I had smile on my face._

_****End of Flashback****_

I drove to the FBI: BAU in Quantico, Virginia and made my way up to the office that I shared with Penelope. I had just sat down when Pen walked into the room.

"Hey Harlie, how was the date last night?"

"Non existent."

"What?"

"He got called to a case."

"Oh, bummer."

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to spending some time away from work with him. I guess fate had other plans.

"Maybe it will be over fairly quickly."

"Yeah hopefully." I turned my attention back to my computer getting ready for a long day.

*******************************************************************

We entered the local police station to get the details on all the women. It always seemed like we made a grand entrance or something. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I sighed and made my way over to an empty desk.

I opened my phone and saw that I had missed a call from Harlie. It looked like we would probably end up playing phone tag. I dialed for my messages and listened to her voice.

"_Morning baby. I'm not upset about last night I know that you were looking forward to it as much as I was. Hopefully you guys will figure out this case fast and then you'll be back home with me. Then we can have a nice dinner at home. Anyway, I'm on my way into work so I'll call you later. Love you."_

That girl always knew how to make me smile, I would have to thank baby-girl for introducing us everyday for the rest of my life. Right now though I had to get my head in the case. If I wasn't Hotch would rip me a new one. I just hope that maybe Harlie would be right and this case would go by quickly. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of its characters. I only wish I did.

Waiting

Chapter 2

The next day we walked into another crime scene. This one was just as bad as the pictures the local police had sent us. I walked around trying to get a feel for what this guy was thinking. There were many factors that I need: how did he get in, what weapons did he use to subdue her, did he know her. There were no signs of forced entry so her knowing her attacker might be an option. Walking outside I looked around until I found a huge spruce tree and stood by it.

'_He stood here. Watching. Waiting.' _I thought to myself. He watched her for a long time. Looking at the ground I saw cigarette butts laying on the ground, at least five of them. _'He was here a long time.'_ Looking up I saw that from this angle the unsub had a perfect view into the house including the bedroom, which was in the front of the house off of the living room. I walked around to the back of the house to find the sliding glass door was unlocked and open.

"Hey was this door already open when you guys got here?" I asked the first officer.

"Yeah we didn't touch anything. Crime Scene already went through everything, said it didn't look forced."

"Thanks man." I turned my attention back to the door. '_So this is how you got in. The only unlocked door in the house. Careful and patient.' _

Shaking my head I walked back into the house to let Hotch know what I had found.

"Hotch, this guy stood outside in the front watching her for quite some time. Cigarette butts confirm that, there's at least five lying by the spruce tree outside. The back sliding glass door was unlocked and open when the first officers arrived. This guy knew what he was doing. He's beginning to escalate I mean it was three women in six days now he just added another one. So know that's four women in seven days. If he keeps this up it will be a woman a day." I looked at Hotch hoping that wouldn't happen, but this guy left us virtually nothing. The only thing right now that we had to go on was the five cigarette butts laying on the ground outside and hope that one of them had enough DNA to help us catch this bastard.

"Morgan call Garcia and have her find if there are any registered sex offenders in the area. New or otherwise." I nodded my head and walked outside to call. It rang twice before someone answered and it wasn't Garcia.

"Yes, gorgeous. Garcia has stepped out of her haven for a moment what can I do for you?" My girlfriend asked.

"Hey babe, I need you to find out all the registered sex offenders that are in or around Newberry, Massachusetts." I asked watching every face that I could see. This guy might decide to inject himself into our investigation. Doubtful, but you never know.

"You mean Newberry, Massachusetts as in the Newberry, Massachusetts that my god was born in?" I had to laugh at her question.

"I thought I was your god baby."

"Well, you are but he's a god as well. Just so you know I only worship you."

"Yes, it is the same Newberry, Massachusetts and yes if I run into the man I will make sure to get an autograph. Now can I have that list honey."

"Oh right, here we go. There are twenty-five in the town alone and about five on the street the victim lived on." She gave me all the names of the sex offenders.

"Now not all of those are rapists. Some are child offenders. Sick bastards, preying on children. I don't know how…" I effectively cut her off.

"Sorry babe but how many convicted rapists are there in this area?"

"Two."

"Thanks babe."

"Be careful Derek. I love you."

"Love you too, Harlie."

I walked back into the house, Hotch and Reid were both in the bedroom, I followed their voices. "Hey guys I just talked to Harlie and she said that there are two convicted rapists in the immediate area, and guess what they live right next door to each other. How is that for a coincidence?"

"What are their names?" Hotch looked away from the poor woman's body and looked at me.

"Well there's Norman Shankle and Reed Mason. Both live on this street about three or four houses up that way." I pointed North.

"Well lets go see what Shankle and Mason have to say. Lets go Reid. Morgan stay here and finish up." With that both Hotch and Reid left leaving me alone with the body. The woman was definitely worse than any of the other women. She was bound and strangled like the others but this one looked like he took his time. No play and leave. He stuck around. When he was done playing he cut her throat just enough to make her bleed heavily and watched her. Then when he got bored he raped her again and then strangled her putting an abrupt end to her life.

'_Harlie's right this guys or guys is a sick bastard. I hope we get them quick.' _I thought as I walked back to the living room. I told the first officer and Detective that they could take the body away. I head back to the station to talk to Elle and Gideon.

Hotch and Reid came into the station not that long after with Reed Mason in tow. I saw the way that he looked at Elle and JJ. I wanted to strangle him. I was just really glad that Harlie wasn't there. She fit the profile of the victims. Pretty, long black hair, fair skin, eyes. She also lived alone. This guy was looking at Elle and JJ with hatred more hatred then I had ever seen before.

We talked to both Shankle and Mason neither had been home at the time of the incident but only Shankle had an alibi. A good one at that. He was with his parole officer half the night and half the day today. Mason on the other hand wasn't home but didn't have a rock solid alibi. He had only been paroled for a week and a half. Plenty of time for him to have started raping again.

It only took an hour to get the guy to confess but we had all the evidence to corroborate his confession. I don't know how she did it but Elle had gone in and taken care of it. She pissed him off enough for him to completely give himself away.

"Jeez, Elle you were really going at him." I said when she stepped out of the room.

"Yeah, well I want to go home and I know that you want to go on that long, long lost date with Harlie. I know that it keeps getting cancelled. So lets head home."

"Yeah, Home." I smiled and walked with her out of the police station towards the SUV that was going to take us to the airport. I would be seeing Harlie in a few hours.

*****************************************************************

'_The time is up the time is now, you can't see me the time is now' _I heard my cell phone ring and I looked at the screen before answering. It was flashing Derek. Smiling I answered the phone.

"Hey Handsome." I answered.

"Hey Beautiful. I'm on my way home. You want to go out for dinner?" He sounded tired but hopeful.

"Nope." I replied.

"No?" He sounded shocked that I had said no.

"No!" I replied once more.

"Why not?" I could hear a little hurt in his voice.

"Well, I was thinking that since I'm already heading home that I would order us some food and we could eat in. That way we could spend some time together. Alone. With no one to interrupt us. Once you get here I'm turning my phone off."

"Okay, you had me worried for a minute. That sounds good. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He yawned as he finished speaking.

"Get a little bit of sleep handsome. You might need all your energy." I smiled as I hear him groan.

"You shouldn't do that to a man. It's cruel and unusual punishment. You could get into trouble." I laughed at him before speaking again.

"Okay baby I'll see you in a couple of hours. So get some sleep. I love you." I said smiling.

"Okay, I love you too." I could hear exactly how tired he was by the sound of his voice. I shut my phone and grabbed my purse. I walked out of the BAU waving slightly at Penelope before walking to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting

Chapter 03

I opened the door to my apartment, walking in I put all of my things down and went to the phone. Derek should be home in a little bit, so decided that it would be a good idea to order some food.

I also had another surprise for him that I hadn't told anyone else, not even Penelope. I was excited but I hoped that he would be just as excited. I took all my skills to keep me from telling Penelope. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV to the history channel. I wasn't really paying attention when I heard the front door open and close.

"Babe, I'm home." I heard Derek yell. I got up off the couch and walked to the front. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you're home. I have a question and then some news. Do you want to wait to eat before I ask and tell or do you want me to ask and tell now?"

"Ask and tell now. I can tell that you about ready to bust. Well I was wondering that since you already pretty much live here if you wanted to move in with me?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah, babe. I was hoping to talk about that soon. Wow so we actually live together now." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I pulled away and lead him toward the couch.

"Okay, I know that we just decided to live together and this may be a little soon but I think in a few months it might be a little hard to hide." I watched as he looked at me confused as to what I was getting at. I took his hand and held it in mine for a few moments before smiling and putting it on my stomach.

"Wait! What? You mean? You're sure? Positive?" He was rambling off questions faster than I could answer them. I just sat there shaking my head and watching his face.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a daddy! Oh my god!" I laughed at him.

"Are you okay with having a baby?" I asked him needing to hear him say it.

"Am I okay with having a baby? I couldn't imagine having a baby with anyone else. I love this baby." He looked at me and I smiled at him. Happy for once. He leaned in and kissed me with everything he had. Pulling back he gave me, what I think was the biggest smile ever.

"I've got to call my momma. I know it's late but she'll forgive me once I tell her she's having another grandbaby. Now she can stop bothering me about it."

"That's why I decided to get pregnant." I deadpanned. He looked at me still grinning from ear to ear waiting for him mother to answer the phone.

"Momma…..I know I'm sorry to call you so late but I have news."

"I think you'll like it momma. Actually I know you'll like it."

"No, I'm not getting married." At that one he looked at me.

"Momma, I'll tell you…Yes you've got to let me though."

"You're gonna have a grandbaby." I could almost hear her through the phone.

"Yes, momma I just said a grandbaby. Harlie just told me she's pregnant."

"Okay momma, you do that….Okay momma. I love you…..Okay bye."

"Well, she was excited." I said looking at him. "I'm glad, the first time I met her I was so scared that she wouldn't like me. I'm glad she does. I don't know what I would do without you." I leaned in and gave him a kiss that was soon interrupted by the door bell.

"Foods here." Derek got up and paid for the food and brought it into the living room.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. It took everything I had within me not to tell Garcia or anyone else for that matter. I wanted you to be the first to know. Baby daddy."

"I'm surprised but I'm completely happy. I'm gonna be a father. I had know idea it could feel like this. Damn, it feels good. I love you baby-girl." I leaned in and pecked him on the mouth.

"I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I love you too, Harlie Nichols."

We ate dinner quietly both letting the knowledge that we were going to be parents sink in. I don't know if we were really all that ready to be parents but I knew that whatever happened we would be fine. After dinner I cleaned up the plates and took them into the kitchen while Derek called the team and let them know the exciting news. Walking into the kitchen I put the cups and plates in the sink, I would wash them later, leaning against the sink I looked out the window. I couldn't believe I had actually got a window in my kitchen, I loved it. I stood there for a few minutes thinking that my life couldn't get any better than this. I didn't know that Derek had other plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting

Chapter 04

The next morning I rolled over pulling Harlie closer to me, putting my hand on her stomach I smiled. I was going to be a dad. I couldn't believe it. It seemed like only yesterday that we were having our first date and now here we were going to have a baby together and I couldn't imagine having a child with anyone else. I laid there holding her thinking back to our first date and how it changed my perspective on my dating habits in general.

_*Flashback*_

_I knocked softly on the apartment door. I was slightly nervous. I was never nervous before a date. I was a ladies man, according to Penelope I could snap my fingers and have women falling at my feet. I personally think it's a little much. I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening revealing my date for the night. Harlie Nichols. She had only been working for the BAU to a couple of months, and during those few months she had caught my attention._

_There she stood with her long dark hair put up on her head with small tendrils falling around her face. She had a nice green dress on that brought out her eyes. I looked her up and down and let a breath out I didn't realize I was holding._

"_Wow." Was the only thing I could say to her. She slowly turned around for me. "Damn girl you look beautiful." _

_I heard her giggle before she responded. "Why thank you, Agent Morgan. I haven't heard that in awhile."_

"_Really? Seriously no one has…" I let my sentence go unfinished as she shook her head no. "Okay…umm…are you ready to go."_

"_Yep just let my lock up." She turned around and locked the door. I stood back and then I let her walk in front of me. A few minutes later we were in the car heading towards the restaurant. "So uh…tell me about yourself Ms. Nichols."_

"_There's not really that much to tell. Ummm…I grew up in small town Missouri. I lived on a farm all my life….yep I'm a farm girl…living in a small town everyone knows everyone. They all know your business…blah, blah, blah. You know how that goes…city boy.." She laughed before continuing. "By the time I was eighteen I was ready to leave there. So I went to California and went to college out there and studied computers. I had a friend there and I came home with her on vacation one time and that is how I met Pen."_

"_So you've known Baby girl a long time then?" I asked her barely taking my eyes off of the road. Seconds later I pulled into the restaurant parking lot._

"_Yeah about six years or so. She helped me through some really bad times. Getting over an ex was the last thing she helped me with." She grimaced slightly, like she wished she hadn't brought it up._

"_Was he a bad guy?" I asked opening the door for her. She didn't answer until we were seated and the waiter had walked away. I heard her sigh. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me or if it makes you uncomfortable."_

"_No, it's okay. When we started dating it was okay but after awhile it turned out it wasn't okay. He used to hit me a lot and about three months before I moved here to Virginia he put me in the hospital. But I don't really want to go into all the details."_

_I couldn't believe that any guy would hit a woman it was against everything I believed in. I began to see Harlie in a whole new light. She just got out of an abusive relationship and here she was going on a date with me. At this moment I knew she was a strong woman. To put so much trust into someone she barely knew. _

"_So you have any brother's or sisters?" I asked quietly changing the subject. She smiled._

"_Five brothers and one sister. You?" She laughed at the look on my face. My mouth was opened slightly._

"_Two sisters. You have five brothers? How did you ever date?" At this she laughed out loud._

"_Well when I first started dating my brothers and my father scared all the boys away but after awhile I learned that certain threats would keep them at bay. It also helped that only one of them was still living at home and I knew all his weaknesses." Her eyes twinkled._

"_I'm the youngest in my family both my sisters are older than me." About that time our food had arrived and we spent the next twenty minutes in relative silence. Talking every little bit. I made jokes, most of them completely stupid, but she laughed at every single one. After dinner was over I took her dancing. By the end of the night I knew that I didn't want to let this girl go. She had won me over in one night. The only thing I could think when I finally walked her to her front door was that I wanted to kiss her._

"_So Derek, I had an amazing time. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She said leaning against her door. I looked at her before speaking._

"_Me neither. So I suppose this is where I leave you, princess." I saw her raise an eye-brow. "What you don't like princess?"_

"_No, it's fine. I just didn't expect a pet name already." She giggled smiling. _

"_Thank you for the best night ever." She said looking at me. I nodded._

"_I had fun too, I actually haven't had that much fun in a long time too." I stepped closer to her as I talked._

"_Really?" _

"_Really." I decided to take my chances I just could leave there tonight without kissing her. I leaned in and kissed her softly. I was surprised when she kissed me back. Pulling back a few minutes later I wished her a goodnight. I waited for her to shut her apartment door before heading back to my car._

_I would have to remember later to thank Penelope._

_*End flashback*_

I looked down at her watching her sleep, it still amazed me that she wanted to be with me. Especially with my job. I know that she understands the job but I still worry that one day she will wake up and realize that I wasn't the one she wanted that she could find someone better. I know I'm being stupid, Harlie isn't that type of girl, especially now that our relationship was getting more concrete. I know what I want to do, what I'm going to do tonight. I felt her move slightly. She turned in my arms and was facing me, seconds later I her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning baby daddy."

"Morning princess." I smiled down at her, kissing her on the forehead. "Call in sick today, please."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Derek."

"Babe, we just found out we are going to be parents and I think that Pen can handle a day by herself. In fact I know that she can." I gave the best puppy dog eyes that I could.

"Fine…let me call." She reached over and grabbed her cell off of the nightstand.

****************************************************************************************************

I called Hotch and asked if it was alright if I stayed home with Derek on his day off. Derek rolled his eyes.

I hung up a few moments later.

"What was the eye roll for? Huh?" I asked him smiling.

"Nothing sweet cakes you just asked Hotch for permission to use a sick day." I laughed then.

"Alright what ever." I sat up and pushed the covers back and attempted to get up, but Derek held me back. "Derek I have to pee."

"Okay just hurry back."

I walked to the bathroom and did my thing. I brushed my teeth and made my way back to bed where a certain sexy man, the father of my child was laying. I smiled at that thought I couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby. I couldn't believe that I had found a man like Derek. One that I knew would cherish me for a lifetime. I quietly walked down the hall and then took a running jump into the bed. I sighed as I snuggled with Derek. My life was finally coming together.

"Babe, can I ask you something.?" I lifted my head and looked at Derek with one dark eyebrow raised.

"I think you just did." I giggled when he rolled his eyes and swatted me softly. "Yeah you can."

"Okay I planned on doing this over dinner at a really romantic restaurant but I don't want to wait." I watched him reach over to the bedside table on his side and grab something. My heart was pounding loudly, so loudly that I was certain that he could hear it. I could already feel my mouth going dry and my eyes starting to tear up.

"Derek…" I stopped talking by the look on his face.

"I love you with all my heart, I never thought that I would find that one person that would change my world, change how I thought I wanted my life to go. You changed all that for me. You gave my life more meaning, more purpose, more than my job, my friends or the rest of my family could ever do. I can't imagine my life without you. Harlie, will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I wanted this more than anything in the world but at that moment I couldn't get words to come out of my mouth. I stared at him for a few moments. Before he leaned forward slightly with a worried look on his face. "Harlie, I need an answer baby."

"Oh….oh god…sorry…,sorry…yes…,YES!!" I answered sitting up on my knees grabbing Derek and kissing him passionately before pulling back slightly. "Yes, I'll marry you. God I love you."

"I love you too. Princess."

(A/N: I would love some reviews to let me know how you guys like this story.)


End file.
